kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Kung Fu Humans Chapter Fourteen
KUNG FU HUMANS CHAPTER FOURTEEN We stood in silence for a moment, watching Chauntella's smiling face, waiting for her to make a move so that we could block it, and possibly use it against her. I prayed that Ai would protect us and that she would give us enough strength to defeat her brother's friend. Oh, I was probably… wrong. Chauntella charged at us and kicked at us- Trinity and I were sent crashing into the hard wall. It gave me a headache. Nicole stood there, frozen. Chauntella got ready to give her another kick. Nicole was frozen in fear. I thought I saw her mouthing the words, 'Help me.' I got up as quickly as I can just to see Chauntella kick Nicole to the floor. Nicole coughed, and I noticed that there was a bruise on her face. I felt anger towards Chauntella. She was a horrible person. "You monster," I muttered. Chauntella looked at me, her evil smile not going anywhere. "Have you given up now, weakling?" she asked. "Weakling!?" I yelled. "I'll show you who's a weakling, you monster!" I began running at her, ready for some hand-to-hand combat. She yawned. "I could do this all day," she said. I tried kicking her, but she jumped high over my leg and dodged it. I growled. "Come on!" I exclaimed. Trinity and Nicole got up, rubbing their heads, and got into attack positions. Chauntella smiled. "Come and get it," she said softly. Trinity and Nicole charged at her, ready to send her flying, but she stepped to the side and watched them fall on their faces. Chauntella laughed. "Shifu did not teach you very well, as I can see," she laughed. "Now watch what you could have learned." She rubbed her hands together and slowly spread them apart. A small purple ball of light appeared, that looked like it was sparking electricity. We gasped. Trinity was the first one to try and attack. She ran up to Chauntella, her arm out for a hard punch. I saw Chauntella pull the ball of light backwards, and it got bigger. I gasped. Trinity was about to get hurt. "Trinity, no!" I yelled. But it was too late. Chauntella threw the ball of light at Trinity and my friend was sent flying into the wall, crashing hard. I glanced over at her as she rolled over. Her eyes were half-open, and her head was redder. "You monster," I muttered. "You ''monster''! YOU MONSTER!" Nicole and I both ran up to her and started punching and kicking. She kept dodging our attacks. I think that I hit her once or twice, but she obviously didn't feel it, because if she did, she wouldn't be smiling evilly. It was actually kind of creepy. I kicked her with all my might. She swiveled backwards a bit, but regained her balance quickly. Nicole punched her, and her cheek turned a little red. Out of nowhere, Trinity ran up to us. "Trinity!?" I exclaimed through attempts at kicking Chauntella. "You're okay,'' right''?" "Of course I'm not okay!" Trinity exclaimed, attempting to punch Chauntella in the arm, but missed. "I came to help you guys actually hurt Chauntella!" All of a sudden, Chauntella stepped back. She put her hands together and spread them apart again. The purple ball of light. I gasped. "Run!" I yelled. We ran to the end of the cave. Chauntella sent her ball of light back to us. It hit my arm (I felt like someone was ripping my arm apart), bounced off, hit Nicole's cheek, bounced off, hit Trinity's leg, bounced into Chauntella's hands, and disappeared there. We then tried to ignore the pain and ran back to Chauntella, continuing desperately to hit her and make her lose energy. I was seriously thinking about giving up and letting her hold us captive. But then my thoughts went back to Po. If we lost this battle, I would never get to see him again. I couldn't let that happen. I needed to tell him how I felt before my death. I was now even more determined to win this battle. "She's unstoppable!" Nicole exclaimed through her punches. "In my vocabulary, unstoppable isn't a word!" I yelled back. "Everyone has a way of being stopped! We just need to find out Chauntella's!" "You fools!" Chauntella yelled at us. She then kicked Nicole, and Nicole fell to the ground, yelling in pain. Then, the goddess kicked Trinity, and she was sent flying into the wall again. Chauntella then punched me in the face. Pain felt like wildfire, spreading across my body quickly. I collapsed. "I'm much more powerful than your beloved Ai!" Chauntella yelled. "I cannot be stopped! I will take over the world, and destroy anyone who wishes to hurt me in any way!" I knew that she meant the kids at her high school. "They only hurt you because they were afraid of you, Chauntella!" I yelled. She turned to face me. "What?" she asked, her face going back to her normal emotionless mask. "They knew that you were a goddess," I said, clutching my cheek because of the pain. "They knew that you were powerful. So they called you names and hurt you so that you felt smaller and weaker. Because you felt weaker, they were less intimidated by you." I looked into her eyes, not feeling any coldness and loneliness anymore. She was just like any bullied little girl at my school. "You lived your entire life looking for a friend," I continued. "You grew to hate those people, which turned you into what you are today. You could go back and fix it, Chauntella. You could apologize. You still have a chance." I held out my hand. "You could still be accepted by your mother and brother." I smiled at her. Chauntella looked like she was about to take my hand. She looked shocked and sad, and for once, she looked powerless. I smiled. She then smiled evilly. "Do you really think that I will change that easily, Kelsi?" She stepped forward. "I knew that they were cowards. But so was I. I was too much of a coward to hurt them. I looked over myself and decided to make myself less of a coward. Thus, I changed my life. Because of that, I found a lover, an army, a friend. I am much better off evil." She was now extremely close to me. Her eyes then seemed cold. I felt more alone than I ever had in my life. "No," I muttered. "Yes," she said, her nose touching mine. She then pushed me into the wall and held me up by my shoulders. I couldn't move. Her power was too strong. I was alone. I prayed for a miracle. "You are just like me, Kelsi Rider," she smiled. "You have disliked people in your life, and you have been bullied by people." "Who?" I managed to ask, not remembering any bullies. "You know. Those girls." Right. Nicki, Sophie, Tina, Melody, and Liz. The popular, bratty girls. Fifth grade. Don't remind me about it. "You could use what you have today to take them down," Chauntella smiled. "Take them down. Join me. I can give you a life of greatness." I was thinking about saying 'no', but I suddenly had a vision, which was probably caused by Chauntella... It was a teenage Chauntella Mirar hiding behind a wall, watching a group of girls (a duck, a lynx, a dog, a white and black tiger, and a cat) walk past her. Chauntella smiled evilly. All of a sudden, she ran up to the girls and kicked the cat in the face. The cat fell to the ground in pain. "Ugh!" the cat yelled in a voice that sounded a lot like Nicki's. "Why the heck did you do that, vampire chick?! You're such an idiot!" Chauntella just smiled. She continued to take down every single girl in that group with amazing skill. Soon, they were nothing but a heap on the floor. A group of rhinos then approached Chauntella. They looked to be about Chauntella's age. I recognized a few of them. "You have a lot of guts taking down my girlfriend, vampire chick!" said the rhino in the front of the group. "Why in the name of the goddesses did you do that? Did you have any idea that she was my'' girlfriend''? Oh, you are so going to'' pay''!" "Kaione," came a voice at the end of the pack. A handsome rhino with a sharp, gleaming horn walked up to the leader of the group. I recognized him as Chicano Marut, Chauntella's boyfriend. "Kaione, go easy on her," Chicano said to his leader. "She was only standing up for herself from past experiences. You're going to hurt her for facing up to someone?" "Oh, so you're on her side now, Marut?" Kaione asked. "Ugh. I guess you're right. She has a lot of skill. Guts, too. I look for that in my group. Hey, vampire chick!" Chauntella looked up at him, blushing a little. "Yes?" she asked. "Before the principal gets here," Kaione said softly. "Chicano thinks you've got guts and skill. I agree. Want to join the rhino allegiance?" "Rhino allegiance?" Chauntella asked. "It's this group I formed back when I was a kid," Kaione explained. "Come on, vampire chick, we need a fighter like you." Chauntella looked at the heap on girls on the floor. Then she looked at Chicano. Chicano smiled at her, showing blazing white teeth. Chauntella blushed hard and looked at her feet. "I hear Scoffi down the hall," Kaione noticed. "You gonna join or what, vampire chick?" "That's Chauntella to you," Chauntella snapped at Kaione. "Fine, I'll join your rhino allegiance group, or whatever the heck it's called." Just then, a lion came running down the hall. "Miss Mirar!" he yelled. "You've beaten up students?! I'm shocked!" Chauntella smiled an evil smile. "Of course you are, Principal Scoffi," she said. ---- The vision ended. I looked up at Chauntella with horrified eyes. "I joined the rhino allegiance," Chauntella explained. "We gathered up all of the rhinos in the school district, ages thirteen to eighteen. Soon, Kaione stepped down, and they voted me leader. That is how my rhino warriors came under my power." Chauntella smiled. "You see, Kelsi, being evil can give you greatness. Now join me, and together, we can become amazingly powerful." I looked into those cold, lonely eyes. "Help me," I muttered, praying hard. And my prayers were answered. My jewel on my necklace lit up and the necklace started floating in the air. All of a sudden, I felt like someone was entering my body, like my soul wasn't the only soul there. "Hello, Chauntella," a voice that wasn't my own that came from me said. The voice spoke without my lips moving, and sounded a lot like Ai's. "Long time, no see." Chauntella dropped me and stepped back, her face horrified. "Ai has protected you, Kelsi Rider," she said in a petrified tone if voice. "She has ripped a piece of her soul apart and sent it to your body." "Don't pretend that I can't hear you, old friend," the other voice in me said. "I know what you've been plotting, and I will stop it now." Chauntella then smiled. "Do you think that even my old friend's sister will intimidate me?" she asked. "No! I will rule this country, no matter what!" "You just don't get it, do you?" the other voice said. "You need to stop being so vile and evil, Chauntella. I'll tell my brother that he'll be seeing you in the afterlife soon." My lips smiled on their own. The other soul in my body was taking control. All of a sudden, without moving my body, I charged at Chauntella, ready to kick her with all of my might. Chauntella got into an attack position, but it was too late. I gave her the most powerful kick that I could. It actually sent her flying into the wall. She slowly sank to the ground, not doing anything. She lay there on the floor, like a rag doll. She weakly raised her head. I saw blood trickling down the side of her chin. "I…" she said in a shaky voice. But that was all that she could say. Her head dropped back down, and I saw tears drip off of her face and onto her feathery dress. She then spread out her wings, preparing to take flight. "Th… this isn't over, Ai," she managed to say in a weak voice. "I promise revenge…" And with that, she flapped her wings, causing air to fly all around, and she flew through the ceiling (I was confused at how she did that. Then I remembered- she's a goddess) and into the sky, leaving this world to go back to the afterlife. I smiled at my victory. I then looked to the left and right of me. Trinity and Nicole had been watching the entire time, not strong enough to even speak. I then felt something leaving my body (the other soul, perhaps) and I felt a bit lightheaded. I then heard the running of feet behind me. Pain seared across my body, causing me to close my eyes and collapse onto the ground. But someone caught me. Someone with furry, strong arms. I smiled before drifting into unconsciousness. Po.